The present invention relates to a reversible ladder-mounted support and tray. In the prior art, it is known to provide a ladder with a separate detachable tray that is mounted on the ladder in any one of a variety of ways. Some such devices rely upon the openings within the ladder's rungs to support such a tray using an elongated rod. Others rely upon the rungs themselves to hang a support for a tray. Still others rely upon the side rails of the ladder or combinations of the side rails, rungs and openings through rungs for support purposes.
The following prior art is known to Applicants:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,949 to Kimmett et al. discloses a paint tray support that includes a bracket attachable over a rail and a rung of a ladder and supports a paint tray. The present invention differs from the teachings of Kimmett et al. as being reversible and using a differing mechanism of attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,242 to LaChance discloses a reversible movable hand railing and tray for ladders including a bracket designed to releasably attach over a rail and two rungs of a ladder. The present invention differs from the teachings of LaChance as contemplating a differing mechanism of attachment and reversal and as having a different means for tray pivoting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,193 to Parris discloses a reversible tray for hollow-rung ladders including an elongated rod insertable into the passageway through a rung and including a secondary bracket mechanism that engages an opening in a second rung to hold the support in place. The present invention differs from the teachings of Parris as contemplating a differing mechanism of releasable attachment and reversal and as having a different mechanism for tray pivoting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,954 to Ledford discloses a ladder rung supported combination platform and utensil rack which relies upon the opening in a rung and two rungs to support a laterally located tray. The present invention differs from the teachings of Ledford as contemplating a differing means of attachment and as being reversible.